fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Uzari
Uzari is a fictional (fan made) character in the Mortal Kombat Series. He's an apprentice to the sorcerer Ermac. "If my soul is to be yours, then yours it shall be." Uzari to Ermac. Storyline Uzari is the son of an Outworld refuge and an Edenian. He was left with his mother after his father was killed when he was a newborn. His mother who was a sorceress taught him how to be brave and helped in honing his spiritual skills. When he was in his teenage years, his mother passed away and he was taken by her fellow sorcerers as their own. Uzari became quite the fighter, being an expert in Ba Gua, yet his lost and sad soul was searching for more. He one day decided to go to Outworld to find his father. Upon finding him, he asked to rekindle their relationship but his father rejected him. Feeling sorrow and defeat Uzari wandered in Outworld hoping to find refuge. That’s when he had the strangest and most dangerous encounter. His soul-although in a scary situation-found relief somehow. It was like the encounter was destined for him. *****: Wandering soul. It shall be ours. UZARI: How many are you? There is so much sorrow in you. *****: We're Ermac. Master Of Souls. U: My honor to be standing here in your persence, master. Uzari felt safe. For the first time in years. E: Your soul will be ours! U: If my soul is to be yours, then yours, it shall be. E: You surrender. Why? U: I was hoping to have studied under you. But, you should have my soul. It's graced by my mother from the elder gods. May it cleanses all of yours. E: Study under us? Show me your strength. U: Yes! Uzari fought hard, but eventually was beaten by Ermac. Uzari then kneeled in surrender. Ermac slowly tried to absorb his soul when wonders happened. The purity of Uzari’s surrender touched the souls of all the fallen warriors in Ermac. It reminded them what a true warrior is. Ermac stepped back and said: “Rise. Apprentice.” For a few years, Uzari trained with Ermac in hopes of being the best he can be until one day his master was nowhere to be found. He searched far and wide to find his master. When he found him he was laying on the floor with his souls out of his body and into a strange looking sorcerer. It was Shang Tsung. the evil sorcerer absorbed all Ermac’s souls and left him to die. Uzari, who was still under training, couldn’t appose the sorcerer and his great powers. Uzari used his magic to teleport himself and his master away from Shang Tsung. Now, Uzari is training as much as he can to get Shang Tsung and to use him with force to bring his master Ermac back to life. Variations Apprentice: In this variation, Uzari showcases moves taught by Ermac. From Force Lift to Force Push and Ermac's Amulet, this variation shows Uzari's dedication to his master. Ominous Beads: In this variation, Uzari utilizes his sacred beads. The bead strings change effect depending on Uzari's feeling, but mostly Ominous, hence the name. Crystalized: 'In this variation, Uzari impales opponents with rains of his Crystal Shards. Special Moves 'Universal Moves: ' *'Tele-Kick: ' (can be done in air) Uzari teleports behind the opponent an delivers a strong kick. Pressing down gives a low kick. Enhanced version delivers a fierce spin-kick. *'Bead Binding: Uzari sends a bead string to tie the opponent. Ehanced version causes explosion *'Bead bomb:' Uzari throws a bead bomb at the opponent. Enhanced version causes 3 bombs to be thrown. *'Sneak Stab:' A double of Uzari appears behind the opponent and delivers a sneaky stab with a crystal shard. Enhanced version makes the double stab twice. (The more "Enhanced" bars used the more the stabs.) Apprentice Variation: *'Force Lift: '''Uzari lifts the opponent up in the air with his telekinetic power then stirkes them to the ground. Enhanced version follows with a blast under the opponent as they hit the ground blasting them up in the air. *'Force Push: Uzari holds the opponent for a sencond then pushes them away. Enhanced version renders the opponent helplessly in the air. *'Master's Souls: '''Uzari borows a soul from his master Ermac, making him invinsable for a short period of time. Enhanced version increases time period. 'Ominuos Beads Variation: *'Render Beads: '''Gives Uzari's beads different attributes like Poison, Confusion and Fear. **'Poison': '''Bead Binding '''and other attacks involving beads leave a posion effect on the opponent. **'Confusion': '''Bead Binding' causes confusion to the opponent switching their button setup. ** Fear: Bead Binding disables the opponent's ability to jump or block attacks. *'Bead Dance:' Uzari releases several bead stings a performs a dance of agility. Enhanced version extends duration. 'Crystalized Variation:' *'Forward Shards:' Uzari sends Crystal Shards straight into the opponent. Enhanced version sends two sets of shards. *'Upwards Shards: '''Uzari sends Crystal Shards upward into the opponent. *'Crystal Parry:' Uzari disappears and creates a crystal clone that explodes into a rain of shards when hit by opponent. Enhanced version usage causes the clone to explode without being hit. *'Ritual Setup:' Uzari sets crystals around him. If succeded in placing 3, Uzari recieves a health recovery 'Other Moves: *'Throw: '''Uzari kicks the opponent afar, then a bead hoop lowers from above the opponent and bindes them before exploding. *'X-Ray: **'Crystal Rain: '''Uzari throws an explosive bead under the opponent to activate the X-Ray move. If successful, the opponent is sent to the air. At the same time Uzari teleports to the opponent and stabs them with a crystal shard to the head. Then, as the opponent falls back to the ground Uzari creates a crystal clone that explodes into rain of shards on the opponents and impales their body. 'Fatalities: *'''All Over The Place: Uzari enforces his beads down the opponents body through their throat then sets them to explode. *'Danse Macabre:' The opponent is lifted up as Uzari performs The Dance Of Death with other souls. The opponent starts experiencing fear as Uzari starts chanting.* The souls take the opponents life by ripping their throat and skin off. Uzari finally comands the souls back to Master Ermac. *Uzari chants the following during Danse Macabre: "Who was the fool? Who was the wise? Who was the beggar or the emperor? Wether rich or poor, all are Equal in death as they run to wherever" Category:AJRujaib Category:Mortal Kombat Fan Character Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male